1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planar cover for rack or upright cabinets which have a quadrangular hollow tube frame, the cover being provided with flanges at three of its sides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In data technology, rack or upright cabinets are employed for receiving and housing electrical components, the cabinets generally comprising a quadrangular hollow tube frame that is provided with covers on all sides, whereby the two or lateral covers, in particular, are usually designed as mirror images with respect to one another.